fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tailtiu
Tailto (ティルテュ, Tirutyu, also known as Tiltyu in fan translations) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu'. She is born into the main house of Freege, one of the Dukedoms of Grandbell. Tailto is the daughter of Reptor, the younger sister of Bloom and the older sister of Ethnia. If paired up, Tailto's children will be Arthur and Teeny. Tailto appears in Chapter 3 of the game, having accompanied Claud to the Tower of Blaggi after Madino Castle is captured by Siglud's army. She does not reveal very much as to what her reasons are for doing so, apart from claiming to be Claud's bodyguard, to which the latter attempts, but fails, to deny. After surviving the horrific Battle of Barhara, Tailto and her children, Arthur and Teeny, spend a certain number of years hiding in Silesia. This false sense of security is quickly broken, however, when Bloom shows up in said country. While Arthur manages to evade capture, Tailto and Teeny are not as lucky, as they are forcefully separated from him and imprisoned in the House of Freege. Tailto will then withstand years of abuse from her cruel sister-in-law Hilda to protect her daughter, eventually succumbing to depression. This fate can be said to be ironic, considering that Tailto has proven to be a rather cheerful, headstrong person. Personality When she makes her first appearance in the game, Tailto passes off as a rather bright and bubbly girl with no wish to mingle with complicated politics, especially if they involve her father. She appears to have developed a crush on Claud prior to her appearance, and claims to be his bodyguard. However, after Reptor turns hostile against Siglud's army, Tailto begins to display her true personality, one which is of a concerned and insecure nature, as she fears that her relationship with Reptor will strain her bonds with her allies. Tailto's personality further degrades after the Battle of Barhara, where she quickly becomes depressed, a result of the stress she endures from surviving said battle and losing contact with her husband and son. This depression of hers will ultimately lead to her eventual death, as afore-mentioned. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Thunder Mage | Tordo |3 |28 |0 |10 |15 |10 |9 |1 |9 |5 |0 |5000 | Wrath | Thunder - A | Thoron Thunder Growth Rates |60% |10% |20% |60% |40% |50% |10% |10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Fighter *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +0 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +1 *'C Rank''' *'B Rank' *'B Rank' *'B Rank' Overview Tailto joins at a very late point in the game, and at a low level at that. She is not a very remarkable character statistic-wise, and coupled with the fact that she does not possess the Pursuit skill, she is thus slightly challenging to train to her promotional level. However, Tailto's Wrath skill can potentially make her fairly powerful, as it basically allows her to exploit her weaknesses to her own benefit by performing critical hits rather frequently. Tailto is best paired up with either Levn or her childhood friends Lex and Azel. - If Tailto is paired with Levn, Arthur will be able to receive the Holsety tome much earlier than either Sety or Corpul will, making the fights against Ishtore and Bloom easier. Meanwhile, Teeny will be able to inherit the Elwind tome, alongside being able to handle the Tornado tome after promotion. The only real down side to this pairing is that neither child will be able to inherit the Pursuit skill. - If Tailto is paired with Lex, Arthur and Teeny will be able to inherit the Wrath and Ambush skills. - If Tailto is paired with Azel, both Arthur and Teeny will have high Magic, Skill and Speed, as well as being able to inherit the Pursuit skill. Conversations In Chapter 4, Tailto may speak to Azel, resulting in her gaining five points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Tailto is in love with either Claud, Azel, or Lex, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Siglud: N/A *Cuan: N/A *Fin: 180+10 *Noish: 120+3 *Alec: 120+3 *Arden: 120+3 *Lex: 120+3 *Azel: 120+3 *Midayle: 120+3 *Dew: 120+3 *Jamka: 120+3 *Holyn: 120+3 *Levn: 120+3 *Beowolf: 120+3 *Claud: 120+3 Quotes Etymology Tailto is a corruption of Tailtiu, a goddess from Irish mythology. Trivia *In the original plans of Seisen no Keifu, it appears that the 1st Generation pairings were divided into various patterns of at least 0, 1 and 2. For instance, Pattern (1) included Ira x Lex and Briggid x Jamka. Under the Pattern (1) pairing system, all the female Generation 1 characters survive, with Tailto being brought back to life by Claud in exchange for his own life. http://serenesforest.net/general/prerelease.html Gallery File:Tailto_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Thunder Mage. File:Tailto TCG2.jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thunder Mage. Tailto TCG1.jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Thunder Mage. Tailto card.jpg|Tailto, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Fighter. File:Tailto_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Tailto from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. Tailto Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Tailto. Tailto art.gif|Concept Art of Tailto. Tiltyu.png|Tailto's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters